Escape From Goblintown
by 101olive4u
Summary: Gandalf never came. He didn't save them from the goblins. They almost made it. Now the Company of Thorin Oakenshiled must escape from the goblin's dungeons alive, without the help of a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi everyone, I hope that you like my story and read my others. I really enjoy reading the reviews, so don't be shy, REVIEW. I also want to say that I will be posting new chapters every 1-3 days.**

**P.S. I am not really sure how goblins are supposed to act when they aren't hunting dwarves, so please don't criticize too much. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

"They are coming! Run faster!"

The words had just left Thorin's mouth when they attacked. Goblins everywhere, each one trying to grab a dwarf. The dwarves would not go without a fight, though. Swords swished, axes and clubs swung, Kili's arrows flew swiftly by, but it was not enough.

Thorin sighed. The dwarves had almost escaped the goblins after killing their king, but Gandalf never came. Thorin himself slayed the Great Goblin. The goblins had caught up with the fleeing dwarves and were trying to take them back to face consequences.

Goblins grabbed the king of the lonely mountain, tearing at his hair, beard, and skin, hitting him on the head. He struggled, but it wasn't enough. They had thrown his sword over the cliff. He watched as the brothers 'Ri were subdued all together. Kili notched an arrow, trying to take down the goblin going for his brother's neck, but as soon as the arrow left the bow, he was grabbed. Fili followed soon after. Finally all of the dwarves were taken, even the burglar. Thorin was surprised to see the hobbit, for he had not been with them the first time in Goblintown. All of the dwarves' weapons were taken at once.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Bilbo was muttering under his breath, searching his pockets, trying to crouch on the ground but the goblins hissed in protest. Bilbo immediately was quiet. But he still looked as if he misplaced something.

Gloin, as usual, was objecting. He cursed in protest. "Geteroff, filthy goblins! Where's my axe? If I had my axe, oh you'd not be standing. Oi! My axe! Give it…"

Dwalin was no better. "Let me go! Get off you-" at that moment, he said a very bad word- "goblins! You won't have us for very long! Why, we'll be gone as within a day…"

Apparently, Dwalin and Gloin had influenced Thorin's nephews. Fili and Kili could be heard cursing, using words that Dis would not approve of, and yelling.

Luckily, the rest of the dwarves were quiet enough. They were either too scared, injured, hoarse from already yelling, giving their captors angry looks, or they were just calm dwarves.

They suddenly started moving. The sea of goblins took their prisoners across the rickety bridges, one after another, until they were back at the throne. There, a goblin sat atop the Great Goblin's throne. He was absolutely tiny on the great throne. He seemed to be the second in command, but now he was acting king.

"Aaah! You have brought my prisoners back! Our king was killed, and I am the new leader," the goblin rasped, displaying a horrific smile. The dwarves growled and thrashed.

"I see your petty wizard didn't show. I wonder why," the leader crowed, obviously knowing something the dwarves didn't.

Bilbo, surprisingly, spoke up. "Please, sir," he coughed out the 'sir', "do you know what happened to Gandalf?" He looked worried, Thorin observed.

The goblin leader cackled. "Oh... nothing."

Bilbo looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh, yes! And no one is here to save you." The goblin leader said with glee. He nodded to a goblin by his throne who gave a commanding sound. The Bone-Breaker that the Great Goblin had threatened the dwarves with came forth. It looked as menacing as ever. All of the dwarves cringed. The goblin leader continued.

"You are all very luck dwarves. If the king was here, you would all die within a few seconds. But I have taken mercy upon you. You will be locked in our dungeons to rot for eternity. If one of you goes out of line, then we will put ye through our little toy." He looked at the menace fondly.

The goblin leader thought a little bit longer. "But let's have some fun. Something our king was going to do, but he didn't have the time." He said. Thorin shivered. He wondered what they were talking about.

The dwarves stayed silent, not wanting to die.

The commanding goblin turned to the goblins holding the dwarves. "Take the dwarf-scum to our dungeons EXCEPT," he pointed to the shivering Ori, "the youngest here. Ori gasped.

Thorin saw Kili tense. Kili was the youngest, not Ori. Poor Ori. The innocent dwarf was sobbing.

"Wait! Take me! He's not the youngest, I am!" The goblin ruler turned toward the voice and saw the dark haired Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Its me again, here with chapter two. I hope you like it and stick with the story. And please review.**

**Thanks again!**

Chapter 2

Fili gasped as he saw his brother step forward. Thorin and Ori gasped as well.

"Oho! You say you are the youngest? So brave!" The goblin leader grinned. "Very well. The youngest stays. Take the rest away."

Kili was grabbed by two burly goblins and dragged up to the menacing weapon. He did not fight back. There was no point. He had chosen his fate, and he did it for his kin.

"No! Kili!" Fili screamed as he was dragged away by the filthy goblins. He kicked and fought, trying to escape, but they overtook him quickly. And in no time, the blond dwarf was being taken down to the dungeons. Fili writhed and squirmed, trying to get to his brother, but he disappeared from sight.

He turned toward his uncle. "Uncle! Do something!" He screamed, knowing that his brother would be probably going to his death. He knew that Thorin could do nothing, but Fili didn't want to see this happen. Not before they reached and took back Erebor. His brother could not die before he saw his home, the palace that they would be living in. It just wasn't right.

Thorin looked away from both of his nephews: the one going to his death, and the one begging him. He wished in all of his heart that he was the one going up to his death, not Kili.

All of the other dwarves bowed their heads, knowing one less dwarf would be with them.

Fili struggled and sniped, writhed and wriggled, scuffled and seethed. Nothing helped him. It wasn't like Fili to be so wild, but when someone harmed his brother… nothing could hold him down. Except goblins.

The dwarves were hauled down to a very dusty lower part of Goblintown, the dungeons. There were dusty and dirty cells everywhere, waiting for prisoners. There were spears leaned up against the end of the dusty hallway of prisons, left there for a long time. As the dwarves passed, Fili was certain he saw two pale, cut, dirty faces peek out of a nearby cell. But they hid when they saw all the goblins.

The sea of goblins, in sync, started throwing two dwarves in each cell, except for Bilbo, who got his own, at the end of the line of prisons.

Fili was shoved into the cell right before Bilbo. He stumbled in, falling on the floor. Thorin came tumbling in after. Oin and Gloin got the cell across from them, and Balin and Dori had the one on the left of Fili and Thorin's.

Fili curled up into a ball, wishing that his brother was with him. He knew that, soon, Kili wouldn't be on the earth anymore, gone, dead. He cried silently, for Kili. Soon his own crying brought sleep to him.

Thorin sighed, looking at the sleeping and sad Fili, knowing that he was his only nephew now. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of his little nephew.

* * *

Bilbo, being a heavy sleeper, had slept for hours in his lonely jail cell until he heard the scuffling of feet down the hall of chambers. Goblins. Bilbo also heard a dragging sound, moaning, and grunts. Definitely goblins.

Bilbo heard them coming closer and closer to his cell. He began to worry. Would they take him to the thing that they put Kili through? He shivered, trying to make himself as small as possible. Maybe if he tried the ring…

"Is he awake?" A goblin rasped, opening Bilbo's chamber. Bilbo froze his thoughts and pretended to sleep.

"No, knocked out cold," another hissed, looming over the hobbit.

"Just leave the dwarf here, the halfling will find his dead body by morning." Yet a third goblin spat. There was a swishing sound then a thud as something big was thrown into Bilbo's dungeon.

The three goblins laughed and hissed, closing the barred door, heading back to their leader.

A moan. Bilbo heard a moan and quickly sat up. There, lying on the floor after being thrown, was a dwarf. A very particular dwarf, young, dark haired…

"Kili!" Bilbo gasped. The dwarf didn't look alive. He wasn't supposed to be anyway. Bilbo crawled over to Kili. He put his fingers to the dwarf's wrist, knowing that it was useless. He gasped and flung himself back when he felt a slow pulse.

Bilbo quickly marveled that he was alive. Kili was a definate fighter. Bilbo gingerly took him by the backs of his shoulders and turned him over gently… he winced.

Kili had gashes and cuts, bruises and welts, all running down his neck and arms. Bilbo shuddered to think about what was on his back. Kili looked like he had gone through a meat grinder, but was living. He was alive. Bilbo's second reaction was Kili's brother.

Bilbo knew that Fili and Thorin were in the cell next to him. But how would he alert him without the guard knowing? Bilbo took another look at Kili. He was willing to take the risk.

"Fili," Bilbo whispered. "Fili can you hear me?"

Bilbo heard Fili grumble, obviously not wanting to, but stillwaking up. Bilbo was pleased that Fili could hear his soft whisper and still wake up.

"Whatterizzit?" Fili grumbled again. "Bilbo?" He asked, now more awake.

"I-it's Kili. The goblins brought him back." Bilbo replied shakily.

Fili, at that point, was wide awake. "WHAT?!"He hissed in a very loud whisper. He couldn't believe that the king would be as cruel as to throw his brother's dead body back to them to see the damage-

"He's alive!" Bilbo almost cried, whispering of course.

"WHAT?!" Fili asked again. A warm feeling filled his heart. Kili lived! He knew that his brother was strong. He just wished that he hadn't given up so fast. He calmed himself. "Is he awake? How bad is he? Is he really alive?!" Fili absolutely beamed in the dark. His brother was alive. It meant the world to him.

Bilbo chuckled, happy to hear Fili so happy, but he immediately turned somber. "He's hurt pretty badly. He has cuts and bruises everywhere, and some bones appear to be broken. He still has a pulse though. He's unconscious at the moment and seems to have lost a lot of blood." Bilbo winced. It didn't sound as bad in his head.

Fili gasped. His brother's life was hanging by a thread.

Fili quickly pondered his options. He was so worried about Kili, but how on earth would he get to him? The goblins had placed him in a different cell, making it impossible to reach him. The goblins, of course, would not let him change cell arrangments. His brother was probably dying at the moment, but still alive. His brother was alive! But what was he to do?! The only thing that could help was… right beside him!

"Thorin,"Fili hissed to his uncle. Thorin snored, not easily woken up. Fili shook him. Nothing. He shook him more urgently. Thorin finally started to come around, moaning.

"Uncle," Fili whispered louder. Thorin groaned, finally waking up. "Whatteriizit?" Thorin grumbled.

Apparently dwarves hated waking up.

"Uncle, i-its Kili! The goblins brought him back, and he's with Bilbo. He's alive!" Fili hissed. "I can't get to him, but he's hurt. Badly. What do we do?" Fili was full of worry and didn't know how to fix it.

Thorin shot up. "He's alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I just want to apologize for using the word 'cell' too much. I just can't find another word that fits the need. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 3

"He's alive?!" Thorin repeated, his whisper full of glee. His nephew was alive after all!

"Yes uncle," Fili beamed. He then turned serious again. "But he's injured and unconscious. Oin is in the cell across from us… he's the only healer here-" Thorin grimaced. The goblins would not let the dwarf healer save one of their kin.

"I am sorry, Fili. We must wait till morning to do anything about our situation. Bilbo will try to tend to Kili. Sleep now."

Fili looked at his uncle as if he were joking, but Thorin had already turned his back to him and lay down.

"What?! You won't do anything about it?! Your nephew is probably dying over there and you suggest sleep to help?!" He spat at Thorin, but Thorin paid no attention, already asleep. Fili sighed. He hoped that Kili would be all right for the rest of the night.

"Mister Baggins? Are you still there" Fili asked.

"Yes."

"I know that this is a big favor… but would you care for him for the night? Try to help him? I know that you probably can't but-"

"Fili, of course I will," Bilbo interrupted him. He could almost hear Fili's smile.

"Oh thank you, Master Baggins! I will repay you somehow!" Fili quickly said.

"No need. Go to sleep. I'll see what I can do."

Bilbo heard Fili put his head down, eventually his breathing slowed. When he was sure Fili was asleep, Bilbo turned to Kili. He sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

The hobbit set to work in the dead of the night.

* * *

Kili's eyes slowly opened. He fluttered them to get used to the light. Immediately, he gasped in pain, clutching his arm and side. Then he remembered what he had gone through, almost dying.

_"A miracle," the goblin leader had said, "the dwarfling is still alive!"_

_"It takes more than a weapon to wipe out a Durin!" Kili spat, the cuts and bruises aching on his arms. Aside from them, he wasn't hurt badly._

_The goblin looked at him. "A Durin?! Oho! We have a royal in our company!"_

_Kili gasped at his mistake._

_"But we're not done yet, are we?" The goblin continued. "Since we have a royal, he deserves the royal treatment!" He turned to some goblins. "Bring out Baulit"_

_Kili shook, wondering who Baulit was. He had had enough torture. A growl shook the air, making the dwarf jump. He slowly turned… and saw it. Baulit. A warg, bigger than life, had just been released from a cage. He was prowling towards Kili._

_"Baulit loves fresh dwarf. We borrowed him from Azog. Does that ring a bell?" The goblin spat, pleased at his own cleverness._

_The warg lunged at Kili, catching him off guard. It yanked on his arm, leaving a huge gash._

_Kili cried out in pain and rolled out of the way of it, holding his arm. He started to lose blood from it. The warg wasn't finished yet, though. Baulit tried to bite Kili again, but this time he was ready. He held his right arm, the injured one, at his side and vaulted over the snapping creature. He stumbled as he landed, but kept his balance._

_Kili's vision started to go blurry, he was growing weak from all the blood he was losing from his arm. The pain was unbearable, he sunk to his knees. It was as if there was poison in his bite. Kili usually never went down in a fight this fast. If only he had his bow and sword. The warg was smart enough to see that and took him by surprise._

_Baulit lunged for his right side, trying to get the weak arm. Kili saw the move the warg made and lifted his arm out of harm's way, only to have the warg's sharp claws scratch his side._

_Kili screamed and hit the ground face first. His eyes rolled back, losing consciousness._

_Just as Baulit was about to take the killing bite, the goblin ruler seemed to take mercy upon Kili._

_"Baulit, darling," he cooed. He made a strange sound from the back of his skinny throat. Baulit slinked away from the fallen dwarf immediately, though not happily. Some goblins grabbed him and directed him into the cage. The goblin turned back to Kili_

_"Take him back to the dungeons," he directed the goblins. He studied Kili a bit longer. "He'll be dead by morning, anyway."_

Kili winced. His breathing felt shallower than normal and he ached everywhere. He looked down at his arm and was surprised to find it bound in cloth, like a bandage. Another piece of cloth was pressed against the wound on his side.

Kili gave a small smile, wondering who had done this. His silent question was answered by a sleepy grunt. He turned to see Bilbo Baggins on his back, arms and legs sprawled out. He appeared to still be asleep. Kili could see where he had ripped parts of his clothes to make bandages for Kili's wounds.

A wave of sleep suddenly washed over Kili as he lay his head back down.

He smiled. "Thank you, Master Boggins," he whispered as sleep overtook him.

Dwalin growled as he paced around his cell. He knew that they couldn't stay here forever. Their quest needed them, but here they were, stuck in Goblintown. If only Gandalf hadn't abandoned them.

He also was mad that his cell was so close to the guards. It was the second closest cell to the guards that had people in it. The first one had Bofur and Ori in it.

Dwalin turned to look at his cell mate, Gloin, who was just as mad as he was. Except the fact that he was sleeping. Deep grumbling snores erupted from him as his chest rose and fell dramatically.

Dwalin turned back to the cell and began to study it. He wasn't a dwarf who looked around to study the details of things much, being a warrior and all. He just went for the kill. But at the moment, he wanted to catch every characteristic of his prison.

He noticed a board down below at the corner of the cell that appeared to be loose and unsturdy. It also seemed to holding up the wall. If he could break it, the wall would crumble allowing them to escape.

He grinned at his own cleverness and set to work.

Bofur was awakened to a loud whisper coming from the cell across from his and Ori's. Still half asleep he listened some more.

"Excuse me, sir. Please wake up!" The voice hissed again, now a little louder.

Bofur pressed his face against the prison bars, craning his neck to the right, searching for the goblin guards to come running. Surprisingly, they didn't.

"I'm awake! May I ask and see who's calling me this early?" Bofur said politely, for it was not a dwarf's voice that he heard, but a human's.

A dirty, thin face of a young lady's peeked between the bars. A lovely one at that. Although her eyes were hollow, they were still a startling blue with green flecks, shining in the moonlight.

Her cheeks were pale and thin, but Bofur could tell that they used to be rosy and full. Her hair blended in the darkness, as dark as anything. Bofur's first reaction was Kili flirting, but his heart ached when he remembered: there was no Kili anymore.

"I am Milia," she replied, her voice musical but dusty.

"Well, Miss Milia, are you also a prisoner of the goblins?" Bofur asked as Ori started waking up.

A shadow seemed to cross her face. "Yes. We've been here for two weeks, my father and I. We were traveling from Esgaroth to Bree to go to my elder brother when the goblins attacked. They said that when we are closer to death, they will put us through, that thing." She shuddered.

Bofur knew what she was talking about. What Kili had gone through. "And you and your father were hoping that we could help you escape along with us," he finished for her.

"Yes," Milia blushed.

Bofur felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to find a sleepy Ori at his side. He smiled. "Aah! Master Ori is awake! Now we can really start to plan!" Ori looked confused.

Bofur turned back to Milia. "Did you have any certain ideas?" He asked politely.

She gave a small smile. "As a matter of fact, Master Dwarf, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fili awoke to banging on his cell bars. He cracked an eye open and saw the noisy goblins had come back.

"Get up," they hissed at Thorin. Fili could see about six goblins. ONLY in front of his and Thorin's cage. Thorin stood, and Fili followed.

"Not you," one jeered, crooking his bony finger at Fili. He sat back down reluctantly.

A goblin came forth with a ring of skull keys, chose one, and unlocked his cell. Fili stared at the keys. If only they could grab them and…

"His highness requires a meeting with you," one hissed. Thorin tensed.

The one with the keys swept to the next cell of Bilbo and Kili. He quickly unlocked it and started in when the leader of the group stopped him.

"No," he growled, "we only need Oakenshield. Leave the others."

Thorin swore he felt a figure sweep past him, but saw no one. He was surprised to see only his nephew and no Bilbo in the cell. Kili had cloth wrapped around his arm and side, he also had cuts and bruises up and down his arms. Thorin flinched.

The key goblin bowed his head, locking the cell back up.

"Why does "his highness" require me?" Thorin asked gruffly, trying to shake off the goblins holding him. They only tightened their grips.

"You shall see. Patience!" A goblin answered, leading the way out of the dungeons.

As they passed by the cells, Thorin could see his fellow dwarves peek their heads into the light, curious at where he was going.

"Kili?" Whispered Bofur as Thorin passed. He nodded, and Bofur's face lit up.

"Silence!" A goblin shook Thorin.

The King Under the Mountain was led out of the hall of dungeons, up another rickety staircase, over unstable bridges, and back to the goblin leader.

"Aha! Your back!" He sang, hopping down from his throne.

"What do you want," Thorin sighed. He still didn't take the new king seriously. He was small and inexperienced. Not menacing.

The goblin cracked a smile. "You have a visitor, good sir!" He turned to the goblins and nodded. They let the dwarf go and took a bridge to somewhere to get the 'visitor.'

"Who is it? Why did you let them in?" He growled, staring the goblin in the eye, who only gave a horrid smile.

"Ah here he comes now!" The goblin cried.

Thorin turned slowly, not wanting to see who it was.

"You!" He gasped.

* * *

Dwalin had fallen asleep punching the pole. It was a sturdy thing, unbendable, unbreakable. He had to do it gently, otherwise it would make too much sound. He had been going at it for a little while, but it was too dark, so he fell asleep. He swore that he heard Bofur talking, though. Probably just a dream.

* * *

Bilbo sighed, thinking of his task ahead. He had used the ring to escape his prison when they opened the door, he just needed to figure out how to get the ring of keys.

Bilbo spent the smallest of moments pondering the idea of running away himself, but felt bad immediately, scolding himself for the notion.

He tiptoed behind the noisy goblins and Thorin until they left the dungeons. There the hobbit stopped. He looked at the guards, three of them, standing guard. Bilbo knew what he had to do.

He quickly picked up a small rock from the dirty ground, took a deep breath, and threw it down another wing of the dungeons. The one that the dwarves weren't in.

One of the guards grunted and quickly got up, starting down the corridor.

Bilbo picked another stone up and threw it down the left wing. The other two guards, taking one last look at the dwarves, ran down there.

Bilbo chuckled at his wittiness and the goblin's stupidity. He took the ring off and stopped in front of Bofur's cell.

"Bofur, its Bilbo!" He briskly whispered. The behatted dwarf poked his head toward the hobbit and gasped.

"Bilbo! How did you escape?!" He cried. Ori came to the door as well, and gasped.

"Its a long story, but how shall I get you all out alive?" He asked, not knowing the answer.

Bofur thought a moment, a grin spreading on his face. "I just might very well know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorta sick, so all I can do right now is write. PLEASE review if you've read the story. I'd be ever so grateful. (Sorry, I'm just an impatient person. I don't try to be, though.)**

**Thanks so much!**

Chapter 5

Kili groaned as, once again, he awoke. This time there was no sleeping hobbit, though. He was alone.

"Fili?" He whispered, craning his neck to the left of the door.

"Kili? Is that you? Are you all right?"

Kili just had to smile. It was his brother all right.

"Yes! Is uncle there? May I talk to him too?"

He heard Fili tense. "No, uncle is not here. The goblins took him to the king, or whoever the leader is."

"Why?" Kili asked, worried for Thorin's sake.

"I don't know, brother. But what about you? How bad are you? Bilbo made it sound like you were dying, but you sound pretty alive. I thought you had died! Oh,Kili…"

Kili hesitated, not wanting to scare his brother. "Just a little banged up. Is everyone else all right?"

Fili sighed. "Why did you do it, Kili? You could've been safe. You wouldn't be hurt if-"

"If what," he interrupted, "if I let Ori die? Why, he's the most innocent of us all! And you wanted me to let him die?! If you had seen what I had gone through… you would've known Ori wouldn't have survived."

Fili paused. "I just want to see you safe, that's all I ever wanted from you."

* * *

Bilbo left Bofur's cell with the plan in his head. First he put the ring on. He had to grab the keys, unlock all the cells, scout ahead to make sure it was safe, and leave. Harder than it sounded.

He crept up the stairs, past the guards who had returned. He stepped on a squeaky board, alerting one of the guards. The guard sharply looked up but , finding nothing, turned back to the cells.

As Bilbo finally reached the upper part of Goblintown he wondered how on earth he would find the one goblin with the keys dangling from his hip. The vast sea of goblins all looked the same, and Bilbo almost felt like crying.

Bilbo thought about where the keeper of keys would be, but the only place that came to mind was the throne room where Thorin was. Hoping he'd find his goblin along the way, Bilbo started off.

* * *

"Miss Milia, if I may ask, why were you and your father traveling alone? It's too dangerous to do that in the Misty Mountains." Bofur said, trying to pass the waiting time by making conversation with the other prisoner.

She tensed, tears filling her eyes. This time, her father answered.

"We were traveling with seven other people. My wife and two other daughters, and my longtime friend and his family." He said, his blue eyes dancing. "Fortunately, we came from Esgaroth, and we hadn't seen many menaces there. A pack of wargs attacked us, killing four. Then the we were attacked by spiders and the rest of them didn't come back." He finished, bowing his head.

Bofur wished he hadn't asked. "I'm very sorry Mr-"

"Nalen. Broan Nalen."

"Master Nalen. Us ourselves are headed over by where you came from."

"And why, Master Dwarf, are you headed there?" Broan asked, suspicious.

* * *

Bilbo gasped as a wave of goblins came over the bridge he was halfway across. There was nothing else to do except run the other direction.

When they passed, Bilbo quickly resumed his course. The bridges worried him. They were made of old wood and weren't very stable. A piece chipped off where he was standing, falling down and hitting a surprised goblin on the head. It yowled, looking up to find nothing. The suspicious goblin finally tore it's gaze from the invisible Bilbo. Bilbo breathed out a sigh of relief and continued on.

Five times he had to change course, three times he was stopped by numerous goblins, and five times he got lost. Goblintown was a tricky place.

All of the sudden, he caught a glimpse of brass hanging off of a passing goblin. The keys! The goblin with the keys trudged along, all alone.

Bilbo quickly padded on after the lone goblin, waiting for the right opportunity to grab their way out…

"What was that?" The goblin cried, stepping on Bilbo's right foot. The goblin drew his spear, stabbing the air where Bilbo used to stand. Quick as lightning, Bilbo grabbed the keys and ran for his life.

Luckily, the goblin wasn't the brightest and just thought that he had tripped over a rock. He didn't even look at where the keys used to be, just thought that a breeze had whipped by him.

Bilbo ran and ran, whipping past goblins left and right. None of them seemed to notice the invisible hobbit.

He flew down the staircase to the prisons.


End file.
